Faire semblant
by OuaF
Summary: Le monde entier est une scène. one-shot House/Wilson ...encore à la deuxième personne.


**Titre : **Faire semblant

**Résumé : **Le monde entier est une scène.

**Genre :** Romance, House/Wilson

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages.

**Notes : **DORS GABE.

Ce one-shot débile est à mettre sur le dos de Beigbeder avec _99 Francs_, et Anna Gavalda avec _Je l'aimais_.

Ennemie elle me force à poster mes fics, _C'EST UNE TORTIONNAIRE_.

* * *

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à dire, rien à diagnostiquer. La vie t'avait fait trébucher mais tu n'arrivais toujours pas à la haïr. Tu avais mal, mais tu ne savais jamais vraiment si c'était au cœur, à la jambe ou dans ta tête. Eux pensaient toujours à ta tête. Tu étais fou, bien sûr. Depuis ta naissance peut-être ; tu voyais le monde avec amertume, pas parce qu'il t'avait fait du mal, mais parce qu'il en faisait aux autres. Se plaindre sans cesse, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter, et dire qu'on veut mourir, c'est regarder le vide, avoir le vertige, prendre peur et partir en courant. Toi, ça ne t'intéressait pas. Le cynisme, c'est marcher tout au bord du précipice et faire semblant de s'en foutre. Faire semblant de s'en foutre alors qu'au moindre coup de vent, à la moindre hésitation, on pourrait se casser la gueule du mauvais coté et crever. C'était ça, pour toi, être cynique. _Faire semblant_.

Tu parlais aux gens que tu arrivais à supporter, apprécier. Cameron voulait que tu sois un type bien au fond, comme Cuddy, comme Chase peut-être. Foreman voulait juste que tu sois compétent, il voulait pouvoir t'admirer. Ils le voulaient tous, mais il n'y en avait qu'un qui te respectait vraiment, et qui avait renoncé tout à fait à te changer ou à juste espérer un changement.

- Ce qu'il faut, c'est rester concentré. S'ils voient que tu es perturbé – quand bien même tu l'es – ils vont l'être encore plus, et toi aussi, et ça finira forcément mal.

- T'as toujours l'air calme quand tu parles à des gens qui vont mourir.

Silence.

- Si tu savais, les premières fois, j'avais dans la tête une voix suraigüe qui gueulait « _putain, putain, oh putain_. »

- Toi, tu es un saint. Les gens ne remercient que deux personnes quand ils vont mourir : Dieu et toi.

Il souriait, mais tu savais que c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Est-ce que tu t'amuses bien ?

Tu ne répondais jamais. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Tu allais emmerder Cuddy, tu t'asseyais dans son bureau et tu fouillais dans ses tiroirs. Sur un dossier, tu lisais des tas de termes bureaucratiques incompréhensibles, et tu t'asseyais à l'envers sur le siège, en tournant et retournant la feuille pour essayer de saisir son sens. Cuddy te trouva à moitié couché sur son bureau, lisant lentement, en détachant chaque syllabe, des mots si longs que, le temps de les finir, tu savais qu'une dizaine de personnes sur Terre était morte, et qu'une dizaine était née.

- C'est mon bureau, vous savez : il y a mon nom sur la porte.

- Vous lisez ce qui est écrit sur les portes, vous ?

Tu la voyais à l'envers, et c'était assez amusant. Le sang affluait vers ta tête. Ses pieds étaient en haut, et sa tête à elle en bas. Ses seins étaient relativement à la même place, et tu les voyais moins bien sous cet angle, qui t'empêchait de distinguer son nouveau décolleté affriolant.

- Vous êtes là pour une raison précise ou vous voulez juste faire la sieste dans mon bureau ?

- J'aime beaucoup les teintes ici, très zen. Elles m'aident à faire de beaux rêves.

Elle te mit à la porte sans ménagement, pestant contre toi en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Tu la regardais s'agiter, sa coiffure à moitié défaite, mais ça ne te faisait pas rire.

Dans ton bureau à toi, il n'y avait personne. Ton équipe n'était pas là, parce que tu n'avais pas de cas et que tu t'en foutais et qu'ils devaient être en consultations ou tu ne savais trop quoi. Tu passais sur la terasse et enjambait le muret pour aller espionner Wilson. Il parlait avec un patient, un gamin d'à peine dix sept ans qui portait une perruque et paraissait épuisé. Tu posais ton front contre la vitre mais ils ne te voyaient pas, trop englués dans le malheur. Wilson essayait d'avoir l'air rassurant, et tu songeais aux fondations soutenant une maison en ruine. Il ramait tout seul. Il y avait deux rames dans le bateau mais c'était lui seul qui s'en servait, lui qui menait la danse, difficilement mais avec conviction, toujours avec conviction. Tu restas planté là jusqu'à la fin de la consultation, quand l'adolescent fondit soudain en larmes et que Wilson contourna son bureau pour l'aider à se lever et le rassurer, encore et encore. Il le prit dans ses bras mais tu savais comme il savait – _comme ils savaient_ – que ça ne servait à rien. Quand le patient fut parti, Wilson resta un long moment à fixer le vide, et quand il se tourna vers la porte-fenêtre, il te vit et sursauta.

Il ouvrit la porte mais tu n'étais pas très sûr d'avoir envie d'entrer.

- Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

Quelle question à la con, tu te disais, et tu savais qu'il pensait la même chose. Il fronçait les sourcils. Il avait l'air très fatigué.

- Oh, je viens juste d'arriver.

Il savait que tu mentais, mais comme toujours il n'en dit pas un mot.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

Silence.

- Je veux que tu m'invites à diner ce soir.

- Tu ne m'invites jamais.

Il referma la porte.

C'était une mauvaise journée. Tu avais mal à la jambe.

Et il le savait.

Dans ton bureau à toi, il n'y avait toujours personne. Tu fouillais partout pour trouver un flacon de Vicodin. Il en restait six dedans, tu les pris toutes en même temps.

Tu avais encore mal.

_Putain de douleur psychologique à la con_.

Tu partis en consultations, pris le premier dossier qu'on te tendit. Une mère de famille propre sur elle t'expliqua que son marmot avait la diarrhée, et que ce serait bien qu'il arrête, parce que c'était gênant tout de même. Tu la fixais d'un air morne.

Le deuxième cas ne fut pas plus intéressant. Un jeune garçon – il devait avoir seize ans, à peine plus jeune que le cancéreux de Wilson – à l'air mal à l'aise qui t'annonça à demi-mots qu'il pensait être attiré par un de ses camarades de classe et que ce n'était pas normal et est-ce qu'il existait des médicaments. Tu le fixais d'un air amusé.

Il ressortit en pleurant, et cela te fit du bien. Ou du mal, tu ne savais pas trop. Tu repris six Vicodins. Ou peut-être cinq.

Ou peut-être sept.

Tu retrouvas Wilson à la cafétéria. Il fit semblant de t'ignorer. Tu t'assis devant lui et il devint plus difficile de faire comme si tu n'étais pas là.

- Ton ado cancéreux, combien il lui reste ?

Il valait mieux faire semblant d'être un connard qu'être un connard tout court, tu pensais en regardant l'expression agacée de son visage.

- Un mois.

Silence.

Puis :

- Parfois, j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber.

Un soupir, profond. Tu souris.

- Tu veux une Vicodin ?

Il sourit.

- Je passe te prendre à sept heures.

Il n'y avait rien de plus simple, ou il n'y avait rien de plus compliqué, tu n'étais pas vraiment sûr. Tu échangeais tes Vicodins à Wilson contre des antidépresseurs, mais tu ne savais pas si il les prenait ou si toi, tu les prenais. C'était plutôt symbolique. Assez érotique, quand tu y réfléchissais bien.

Vous alliez chez lui parce que tu n'arrivais pas à te décider pour un restaurant. Tu étais prêt à bouffer n'importe quoi, mais tu avais fait l'indécis pour qu'il vous emmène chez lui.

Vous mangiez, riiez, parliez de n'importe quoi. Du cul de Cuddy, des seins de Cameron et vice-versa. Vous buviez, et vous ne saviez même pas quoi parce que la bouteille n'avait même pas d'étiquette.

Tu étais sûrement saoûl. Tu allais dans ses placards et tu mettais ses vêtements. Ils étaient justes mais ils t'allaient. Wilson ne contredisait pas ce rituel, ou peut-être qu'il ne comprenait pas parce qu'il était trop bourré. Tu te sentais en sécurité dans ses vêtements. Tu lui donnais les tiens et il les enfila. Il était complètement défoncé. Vous vous regardiez dans le miroir, et il se tenait à toi pour ne pas tomber. Tu lui donnais ta canne, pour parfaire le déguisement.

Tu n'avais plus besoin d'être un connard. C'était son tour maintenant.

Tu l'embrassais, parce que de toute façon il ne s'en souviendrait sûrement pas. Il se laissait faire mais il avait l'air un peu surpris, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve – ou y entrait. C'étaient tes vêtements, avec ton odeur, ralliée à celle de Wilson, et c'était étrange. Comme si vous n'étiez plus qu'une seule et même personne.

Il te repoussait, sa main crispée sur ta canne. Vous vous battiez, des coups dans le vide, ou bien placés, dans tous les sens, de tous les cotés, et des baisers entre les baffes, pour marquer les rounds peut-être. Il avait remporté le premier mais tu l'avais eu sur le second. Il y avait des vêtements partout dans la chambre, une bouteille traînait au pied du lit, et tu avais déchiré sa cravate.

Mais tu t'en foutais. Wilson riait, à moitié endormi, sa tête blottie entre ton cou et ton épaule.

Tu n'avais plus mal à la jambe.

Le lendemain, vous vous réveilliez dans ce joyeux bordel. Wilson s'écarta de toi avec un grognement, effrayé peut-être. Il portait toujours tes vêtements. A lui aussi, ça devait paraître bizarre. Tu l'observais, les yeux mi-clos, feignant de dormir encore.

Tu refermas les yeux quand il remonta le col de ta veste pour la respirer. Parce que tu ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire.

Dans ton bureau à toi, il y avait Cameron, et Chase, et Foreman qui t'attendaient avec un cas, qu'avait du leur refiler Cuddy pour te punir d'avoir fouiné dans son bureau. Mais tu n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Tu portais ta veste, et tu savais que Wilson avait dormi avec. Cameron te demanda ce qui n'allait pas, et tu répondis par un de tes sarcasmes habituels. Tu pris le cas pour avoir la paix – et peut-être parce qu'il était intéressant. Peut-être.

Quand ils se furent_ joyeusement _réparti les examens à faire, tu t'assis à ton bureau de nouveau vide. Tu jouais avec ta balle mais le cœur n'y était pas. Sur ta veste restait encore l'odeur de Wilson.

Il ne t'avait même pas engueulé d'avoir déchiré l'une de ses plus belles cravates, cadeau de sa dernière femme.

Tu partis en consultations. (Cuddy te rattrapa pour te sermonner sur ce gamin gay en déni que tu avais malmené. Tu refusas de t'excuser.)

Un petit vieux te parla de ses douleurs articulaires, tu lui gueulas sèchement que c'était son arthrite, que c'était de son âge.

Une jeune fille anorexique te demanda quelque chose pour éviter qu'elle ne se sente si mal, tu lui conseillas d'aller faire un tour au service psychiatrie.

Cuddy te força à voir le gamin qui t'attendait dans une salle d'examen. Tu acceptas à contre-cœur, en ronchonnant de manière à ce que tout l'hôpital t'entende.

Le gamin te parla de son attirance pour les garçons, et tu lui dis que tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Il te demanda de comprendre, et tu lui dis que tu ne pouvais pas, et que même si tu pouvais, il n'y avait quand même rien à faire à part accepter, merde. Tu crus qu'il allait pleurer encore alors tu t'excusas, parce que Cuddy te prenait suffisamment la tête comme ça.

En une semaine, tu avais soigné ton patient, et le gamin ne cessait de revenir. Tu surveillais Wilson qui ne te parlait jamais de votre dernier diner qui s'était transformé en séance de catch avec échange de vêtements. _Pas le genre de choses que font deux amis hétérosexuels_.

Le gamin te parla de faire semblant, et tu lui dis que vivre, c'était faire semblant et qu'il vallait mieux qu'il s'y fasse maintenant, sinon c'était mal barré pour lui.

Il te demanda si tu le comprenais.

Tu lui dis non, _non bordel_.

Tu essayais de confronter Wilson à votre diner mais il se braquait toujours. Tu ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Ça ne te ressemblait pas. C'était déplaisant.

Tu te remis à faire semblant. Vous parliez, de n'importe quoi. Du cul de Cameron, des seins de Cuddy, et vice-versa.

Tu avais peur que ça recommence.

Tu avais _envie_ que ça recommence.

Tu pensais à pile ou face. Au yin et au yang. A l'égalité du bien et du mal. Du connard et du saint. Tu pensais à Judas qui embrassait Jésus pour le désigner aux soldats romains, tu pensais à Shakespeare.

_Le monde entier est une scène._

Tu disais ça au gamin, et qu'il arrête de te harceler. Mais il ne voulait voir personne, personne à part toi.

Tu en parlais à Wilson. Cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il tripotait sa cravate en te parlant sans te regarder, et tu te rappelais l'expression de calme absolu sur son visage quand il avait respiré l'odeur de ta veste, juste avant que tu ne fermes les yeux.

Tu parlais au gamin. Tu lui dis que faire semblant c'était bien beau, mais que ça nous retombait toujours dessus.

Comme d'habitude, il te demanda si tu le comprenais.

Tu lui dis oui, _oui ta gueule maintenant_.


End file.
